Digression d'humeur
by Iferil
Summary: 'Si vous jouez à League of legends, vous devez sûrement le connaître. vous devez sûrement savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là. mais vous ne savez sûrement pas ce que moi j'ai ressenti, et c'est pour ça que je vais vous le raconter...' Un bon gros délire à propos de la refonte de Taric juste pour rigoler, amusez-vous! XD


Salutations! Ici Iferil!

Si vous jouez à League of Legends, vous devez savoir qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps le champion Taric a subi une mise à jour, et même une sacrée refonte. Moi qui suit une fan d'Ezreal, je déteste tout bonnement Taric, ce type m'énerve profondément. J'ai donc écrit une sorte de texte de protestations.

Je tenais surtout à vous prévenir que j'ai vraiment beaucoup exagéré. C'était surtout pour m'amuser que j'ai écrit ceci, alors ne le prenez pas au sérieux! X)

N'hésitez pas à mettre une ptite review en passant si ça vous a plu (ou pas, d'ailleurs).

Je vous laisse donc profiter, bonne lecture!

***(*)***

Vous là, qui me lisez, vous devez sûrement savoir ce qu'est League of Legends. Oui, vous, là, petites âmes innocentes qui ne savent pas encore ce qui s'est passé, les épreuves que j'ai dû subir. Oh non, ça m'étonnerait. Quoique... si ça se trouve, vous vivez la même horreur que moi.

Bah, qu'importe! Je vais vous raconter mes déboires de toute manière. Nous allons commencer par un petit résumé de ce qu'est la League of Legends.

C'est un jeu vidéo où pour jouer, vous sélectionnez divers champions. Il y a beaucoup de choix, plus d'une centaine. Dedans, un de mes personnages préféré est un explorateur nommé Ezreal (bah oui, je le trouve beau gosse). Dans le jeu, les fans jouent beaucoup avec les relations entre les personnages. Ceux d'Ezreal le case en général (je dis bien en général, parce qu'avec le nombre de joueurs qu'il y a...) avec différentes filles et le rangent dans la catégorie des playboys. Sauf dans un cas où on le met en couple gay avec Taric.

Attention! Je n'ai rien contre les gays, je tiens à le préciser! C'est juste que... ben... je vois aucune raison de les mettre ensemble, si ce n'est un look que je peux concevoir comme efféminé pour Ezreal et ces stupides gemmes pour Taric. On les met en couple gay juste parce qu'ils en ont l'air, et ça m'énerve un petit peu (en fait, si on a pas la ''mâle attitude'', on est étiqueté ''gay''. Je sais, c'est bizarre).

Ce sont tous les deux des personnages assez anciens, et Taric n'avait pas encore bénéficier d'une mise à jour. Avant ça, ce n'était pas trop grave, parce que peu de monde jouait Taric, je n'en entendais pas beaucoup parlé, il était vieux et tout ce qu'il avait de gay c'était ses gemmes (je sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs).

Puis vint la mise à jour, en ce mercredi maudit du 20 avril...

Il était ignoble: une longue chevelure brune digne d'une pub pour shampooing, un corps trop musclé avec une armure ouverte sur des pectoraux en plastique, un air fier de lui narcissique et insupportable, et toujours ces horribles gemmes bleues. Rien que sa nouvelle image me dégoûtait.

Il fallait bien continuer à jouer, et il fallait bien que je connaisse l'ennemi pour mieux l'affronter. Je demandais à mon frère de jouer avec, juste pour voir. Premier obstacle, et de taille: sa phrase de sélection. La voici: ''cette lueur d'espoir que vous voyez... c'est moi.'' Jamais je n'aurais cru cela possible, ni que ça m'arriverait un jour, mais ce fut le cas. Un irrépressible frisson de dégoût secoua mon estomac à l'entente de ces mots.

Pour de vrai.

En plus de sa voix narcissique et hautaine et terriblement virilement immonde (je veux dire qu'on a voulu la faire virile mais qu'en fait c'était immonde. Donc que virilement, c'est immonde. Donc terrible parce que c'est immonde. Enfin bref, vous avez saisi!), il fallu surmonter un second obstacle: ses animations. Il se déplaçait avec le bras droit bien en avant, un peu comme le personnage de Ken dans Barbie (c'est d'un ridicule...). Sa danse se composait de mouvements de bras imitant des photographies, des déhanchements ou des gestes classiques de chorégraphie pour boys band en rut. Sa provocation consistait à envoyer des baisers vers son adversaire, ce qui acheva de me dégoûter de cette pratique, qui me mettait déjà plutôt mal à l'aise (des frissons de dégoût, je vous dis). Et enfin, avec sa dernière animation, ses gemmes voletant autour de lui (aurais-je oublier de préciser sa démarche bondissante? Oui, eh bien sachez qu'elle est regrettablement ressemblante à lui même, narcissique)... ses gemmes, disais-je donc, faisaient des flashs de lumière imitant de façon grotesque ( autre adjectif pour le qualifier) des paparazzis. Tar...non, je ne peux même plus prononcer son nom honni entre tous. Continuions à la caractériser en tant que l'ennemi. L'ennemi prenait des poses exagérées qui devaient sûrement rentrer dans la composition d'un acide oculairo-rongeant.

Ce fut seulement après cette analyse critique des plus pertinentes du skin normal que je m'autorisais à reposer mes globes oculaires déjà bien endommagés. Ce fut à ce moment qu'un énième frisson me parcourut. Un frisson de terreur, comme je n'en avais jamais ressenti jusqu'alors. Riot, la production du jeu, aurait-elle pu faire pire? Il fallait que j'en eu le cœur net, quand bien même si ce dernier devait finir ses tristes jours après un arrêt cardiaque particulièrement violent.

Je pris mon ordinateur et allai sur le site, sur une page aujourd'hui condamnée et scellée dans mon esprit pour qu'aucune partie de moi n'y resonge jamais. Mais pour vous, chers lecteurs, je vais faire une exception et remonter ces douloureux souvenirs à la surface de mon âme souillée à jamais.

Un personnage de league of legends a plusieurs ''skins''. Ceux-ci sont des espèces de déguisements ou de peaux qui rendent le personnage plus beau ou drôle à jouer (pour faire très très court). J'avais soudain très peur de ceux de l'ennemi... Je commençais par le plus surmontable: le skin sylvestre. Jamais je n'aurai cru qu'un elfe puisse paraître aussi...comment dire... gay? Le pauvre Legolas doit actuellement mourir de honte qu'une parodie aussi ridicule soit faite de lui. Le second skin était le pire, je ne le regardais donc pas tout de suite. Le troisième, maintenant: le skin hémolithe. Les vampires doivent actuellement se retourner dans leur cercueils que cet ignominie puisse faire partie des leurs. Bref, maintenant qu'on y pense, deux skins parfaits pour des parodies d'histoires gays (admettez que c'est plus facile de faire une romance entre des elfes ou des vampires plutôt que des trolls...).

Je continue donc mon récit. Ma main trembla en appuyant sur la souris. Le skin du troisième âge. Autrefois, la cause de sa réputation gay (enfin je crois. C'est pas comme si j'étais très au courant. C'est pas comme si je me renseignais, non plus!). Un skin ROSE (oui, rose)! Sur l'ancienne image, il avait seulement des bottes en fourrures et une armure moulante et c'était déjà une immondice à t'arracher les yeux à la petite cuillère (c'était mal dessinée, en plus...m'enfin j'aurais pas été capable de faire mieux, donc je me tais). Mais là... rien ne m'y avait préparée. Rien.

Premièrement, il avait un pied sur une chaise et s'appuyait sur sa cuisse de façon plus que suggestive. Rien que ça. Ensuite, son armure: il ne lui avait pas suffi de montrer ses pectoraux en plastique, car c'était cette fois ouvert sur des abdominaux à la gonflette, le six pack tellement dur que lui planter une épée dans le bide ne servirait à rien. Immonde, je vous dis.

Son visage, maintenant. Ce n'était pas le pire. Un bon vieux sourire colgate aveuglant et des sourcils à la mobilité improbable. Non, le pire était sans doute son regard.

Tourné vers le premier plan. L'objet de son attention, de son sourire, de sa position, dont on ne voyait qu'une partie floutée du visage mais reconnaissable entre mille... (en fait, plutôt cent, parce que y a pas mille personnages)

...ce n'était autre qu'Ezreal. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, mon cœur battit furieusement de terreur (je vous avais dit qu'il allait lâcher, le pauvre). Il me semblait que c'était moi la cible de ce... cet... cette chose tant j'étais dégoûtée. Et pas n'importe quel Ezreal! Il va fallu que Riot choisisse le pire à choisir! Ezreal séducteur! ( et que je te remets une couche pour bien te traumatiser...)

Le pauvre regardait tranquillement devant lui en souriant, sans se douter de la menace qui pesait sur ses maigres épaules (c'est vrai que physiquement parlant, il tiendrait pas cinq minutes dans un combat). Au plus profond de moi, je sus que jamais je ne pourrais accepter cet ennemi. Jamais.

Les personnages que je joue ne sont pas des tireurs comme Ezreal (dommage, ça), ce sont de gros bourrins solides qui servent de boucliers et encaissent pour leur équipe. Et bien soit! Je protégerai Ezreal (et moi même, surtout) de cette menace (même si je sais pas comment faire). Mais le combat sera dur et long, car...

Voyez-vous, Ezreal et Taric sont des persos souvent confrontés l'un à l'autre au vu de leur rôles respectifs dans le jeu. Je ne peu comprendre la terreur qu'on peut ressentir lorsque l'ennemi lancera son stun. Attendez un peu que je vous explique. Le stun est un sort qui empêche son adversaire de bouger, de parler, de faire quoi que ce soit pendant un certain laps de temps, lui permettant de foncer sur lui sans problème avec son sourire colgate cachant le pire. Vous saisissez? Vous vous rendez compte?!

Je vais ajouter quelque chose: chaque semaine, il y a un certain nombre de personnages que l'on peut jouer gratuitement. Cela change à chaque fois. Comme je redoute, oui, comme je redoute le jour à Taric en fera partie (enfin, à l'heure où vous lisez ça, c'est sûrement déjà arrivé, ce qui signifie que vous pouvez déjà venir visiter ma tombe, si ça vous tente). Prions, mes amis, pour que Riot est la clémence de ne pas le placer en compagnie d'Ezreal (ça aussi, ça a déjà dû arriver), et que les invocateurs nous donne la force de veiller sur lui (enfin, surtout pour moi). Rallions nous de notre cri de guerre et de bravoure (je m'emballe) afin que le monde soit débarrassé de cette créature innommable: LES BOTTES EN FOURRURES ROSES NE PASSERONT PAS!

***(*)***

Voilà voilà! J'espère que vous avez bien rigoler, parce que je me suis énormément amusée à écrire ça! X) Bon, en vrai, j'ai pas vraiment réagi comme ça, j'étais juste morte de rire en voyant la refonte du personnage, mais du coup ça m'a inspiré pour écrire ce texte. Bonne journée à vous (ou bonne soirée)!


End file.
